dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Crew
American Eagle convinced Rodney to eat the special carrot that transformed him into Captain Carrot once again. They joined with the rest of the Zoo Crew. They note that inter-species relations have grown more volatile in their world and that in reassembling, the Zoo Crew might stand as an example of unity. Yankee Poodle deduced that President Fillmore knew who killed Little Cheese, and the team left in search of their most powerful member: Alley-Kat-Abra. To their horror, they discover that Felina was the murderer. She had taken money from the President to expose the Crew's identities. Then when Fastback discovered this, she zapped him into the future. She tried to frame Rodney for the murder and hired the Armordillo to kill him. In her confession, she said that for all her efforts, there was no fighting instinct: cats would always hate mice. Afterwards, the Crew accepted American Eagle as a member and set out to rescue Fastback from the future. The Final Ark After their absence from the limelight, the Crew found it difficult to reestablish themselves as credible crime fighters. Their appearance at a pop culture festival drew little fanfare. But it was here that their old foe, the Salamandroid, struck again. The villain was sent by Starro, who had masterminded a new conspiracy. Starro was allied with the diplomat "Vicuña Pacos" of Nepal — who was, in fact, the nefarious Rash Al Paca. Their goal was to drown the Earth and create strife between land- and sea-dwelling peoples. Next, they sent Frogzilla to attack Gnu York. In subduing this giant beast, the Zoo Crew inadvertently freed the real Alley-Kat-Abra from a mystical prison. Felina explained to her teammates that she'd been duplicated by Feline Faust. The doppelganger, Dark Alley, was the one who killed Little Cheese. The Crew were still wary of her and allowed her to join them on a probationary status. The added might of Alley's powers were not enough to stem the oncoming catastrophe — Al Paca activated a satellite that melted the planet's icecaps. And most especially the Zoo Crew had lost their powers. The planet soon flooded and the Zoo Crew decided to try to contact Just'a Lotta Animals. To do so, Rodney created a full comic book starring the JLA. (The sale of this comic constituted "unlawful manufacture," which prompted the JLA's lawyer to intervene.) The plan worked, and the Animals arrived to help the Zoo Crew herd people onto Barton Boa's Ark. The Ark was intended to shuttle refugees to Earth C-Minus, but an intervention by the New Dogs caused the Ark to be diverted to Earth-0. On Earth-0, the once fully sentient animals manifested as normal Earth-0 animals. This drew the attentions of the Justice League, and Zatanna adopted Captain Carrot to be her stage rabbit. All the animals on the Ark remain on Earth-0, unable to communicate their predicament. Fortunately, during the Final Crisis, Monitor Nix Uotan restores the Zoo Crew to their anthropomorphic forms and powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * A DC Comics character introduced in the 1990s, Stargirl, wears a costume that resembles Yankee Poodle's; Stargirl's creator, Geoff Johns, is said to be an avid fan of the Zoo Crew. In , a younger Courtney is seen watching a Zoo Crew cartoon, lending credence to the theory, and later in Teen Titans vol.3, #30-31 (also written by Johns), Zoo Crew comics are referenced * In , a kid's meal glasses featuring Zoo Crew characters are shown. * Mike and Carole Curtis of Shanda Fantasy Arts approached DC for permission to use the Zoo Crew for their own comic, but DC refused on the policy that they never allow other companies to publish their characters. The Curtises resorted to reviving Atomic Mouse instead. | Links = }}